


Still haunting me

by Kirtash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge from my Byakuran's rp account. Mukuro-centric. Visiting Byakuran's grave was a weakness, wasn't it? He wasn't the only one, it seemed. Slight mentions about MukuroxByakuran. Sorry for my English ;u; It's not my mother tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still haunting me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here I bring you another challenge of my rp account as Byakuran. This time it was about "One of our muse's died, and the other is at the grave." Done for sixthscorpse! Again, English is not my mother tongue so sorry for possible mistakes! Feel free to point them out. It will help me greatly <3
> 
> Warnings: Character death! Slight shonen-ai.

Mukuro didn't really know why he was there. Was he getting softer? Was he indulging into memories? Was he basking? He didn't understand himself anymore. He hadn't for years, after meeting that damned man.

The man lowered his eyes to the ground, fixating in some flowers that were resting on top of the hard stone. It seemed someone was visiting their past too. And he knew very well who it was. The only guardian that remained alive after all the fights. Xanxus should control more the members of the Varia… Who knew? Maybe that man was planning revenge… even after his betrayal. The illusionist chuckled and smiled at the thought. It would be fun to see, but useless. What was dead was to stay dead.

Just like him. Just like them. For a moment, he thought the malevolence of taking away those flowers, but it would have made him look even weaker and more foolish than he already was. Let him cry for his lost boss. He would be the only man over the face of Earth to cry for him. He wouldn't. Instead, he placed a single red rose on the right side, letting his fingers caress the cold surface, not even noticing. He did after some seconds of being fixated on the name carved elegantly on the gravestone. A present from the Vongola. He stared as his own fingers moved by their own accord, caressing those letters. So weak.

He could assure that he had heard a chuckle. That suffocating presence was laughing at him, for seeing him that lost and fallen. Mukuro raised his eyes, trying to break the contact with the name. His eyes fell on the endless sky. There was no escape, was there?

Even after death, that man was still able to irritate him. And even knowing how it would end, he hadn't been able to resist him.

So damn weak.


End file.
